


A Moment of Weakness

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: aka Solas is a dick to clothes!Eyes meeting across the Great Hall of Skyhold, electricity in the air and need in the lungs.~@thema-sal-shiral on tumblr has the best ideas!





	A Moment of Weakness

Lyna sat upon her throne, the seat she hated most in all of Skyhold, but Solas thought she looked like a goddess if ever one existed. Though she wore simple clothes, a loose and long gown of moss green whose sleeves began low on her shoulders and hugged her strong and slender arms to her wrists, she may as well have been bedecked in the attire of an empress for the awe she inspired. She wore no jewelry and no shoes, her bare toes just visible peeking past the hem of her skirt.

As Solas watched, she smiled with wry humor at the Avvar leader who stood chained and bound before her. Though the man joked continuously his posture was respectful and he offered no insult.

“Chief Movran,” Lyna declared at last, crossing her legs gracefully, “I banish you and your clan with as many weapons as you can carry to Tevinter.” She smiled at her own joke and elsewhere in the hall Solas heard Dorian chuckling.

“My idiot son got us something after all,” the Avvar man said, laughing loudly as his chains were removed. Once he stood free he bowed with surprising grace and flourish to Lyna. “A wonderful game from a beautiful woman,” he declared before he backed respectfully away and left.

As the gathered crowd began to disperse at last, Lyna looked up and her eyes unerring met his. Solas felt his breath catch in his lungs at the pure desire in her gaze. Before he even knew what he was doing, Solas found himself striding across the hall to her. She stood from her throne and casually moved toward the door that led up to her rooms, her eyes never leaving his. He could drown in the violet depths that captured him, could burn in the electricity that sparked between them whenever their eyes met, and he would do so gladly and without remorse.

She turned from him with a smile to open the door she lingered in front of and disappear within. He didn’t hesitate to follow her retreating footsteps and the hem of her lovely green dress up the stairs of the tower.

 

* * *

 

 

Lyna barely made it into her rooms when Solas’s hands wrapped around her waist from behind. She gasped as he pressed his erection against her ass and leaned against him.

“Did you miss me so soon?” she asked him, teasing. “I suppose waking up beside me simply isn’t enough.” She gasped sharply and then moaned when Solas bit the tip of her ear hard enough to sting.

“I will never get enough of you,” he growled once he released her. She turned in his arms and their lips crashed together, hot and hungry. She tugged at his tunic until she could remove it from him and toss it away, their mouths meeting again the moment the garment was out of the way. Then he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck and down her bared shoulder to the edge of her sleeve.

“What a lovely dress,” he murmured, scraping his teeth across her skin. She shivered. She felt his hands glide up her back from where they had rested on her ass and tug clumsily on the lacing that held it together on her back. “Such a shame that it is far too complicated for me today. You’ll have to get another one made.” She cried out as she felt the fabric tear and fall from her body. He must have used some magic to accomplish it because in only a moment she stood completely naked before him, her smallclothes gone as well. His hands gripped her ass tightly and lifted so that she was pressed against him, her bare breasts pressed against his bare chest and her legs against his trousers. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her into the air, laughing. He dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed, then stared at her as he finished stripping himself.

“Solas, I liked that dress,” she told him, trying to scold him but failing because she couldn’t stop smiling.

“As did I,” he told her, his lips curling. “As I said, you will have to get another one.”

“So you can simply rip it apart again?” she demanded, crossing her arms. It failed to have the effect she desired since it pushed up her breasts and his eyes locked on them as his tongue wet his lips.

Lyna bit her lip when Solas pushed down his trousers to reveal his erection, already hard and ready for her. And then he was on her, pressing her back into the bed and kissing her lips briefly before sucking hard on her nipples to make her gasp and writhe. In only moments he was parting her legs with his shoulders and lifting her hips up by her ass to drink from her like a bowl. His mouth was hot but her sex was hotter as he lapped at her entrance. His tongue penetrated her only briefly and he moaned at her taste before sucking on her clit. She cried out and palmed the back of his head, heat pooling low in her belly with each eager touch of his tongue.

And it was unusual, this ferocity in him. Normally, he would take his time with her, worship her body before entering it. But today he was all impatience and greedy touches, his thumbs spreading her lips to allow him to devour her. She neared her peak so fast it made her head spin, all the blood in her body rushing away from her brain.

“Solas, please!” she cried, writhing in his grasp and reaching for him. He obeyed eagerly, crawling up her body to kiss her deeply, her taste strong in his mouth. A moment later she felt his cock press against her entrance and she tilted her hips to better receive it. It slipped inside her with ease and she broke their kiss to cry out. He moaned into her shoulder and it was bliss to feel him inside her, a relief as though a piece of herself that she needed had at last been returned to her. No matter how many times they did this she always felt the same sweet relief to have him inside her. And then he started to move and her thoughts blanked out entirely.

Lightning traveled along her nerves as the friction of his cock inside her made pleasure burst behind her eyes. He set a punishing pace, his hips snapping against hers as she struggled to match his rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life as he pounded her into the mattress. Each thrust forced a pleasured cry past her lips and drove her further from herself. And it was perfect, this moment in which she didn’t have to be anything but herself. She was not Inquisitor and and she was no one’s Herald and she was leader of nothing at all. Her body was his and her pleasure was in his hands and he made sparks fly between them. The wet slap of their skin echoed in the room as she drowned him in her juices, dripping wet because that was all that was expected of her in this moment of pleasure. She only had to be wet for him and so she was wet and aching as her body clenched around him and her hips drove deep into the mattress and her nails left long welts in his skin and the scent of his skin and his magic and his sweat filled her nose like the most perfect perfume.

“Solas, ahh, Solas!” she cried, his name like a prayer on her lips as his mouth met her neck and his tongue snaked out to taste her sweat. And she was weak for him, begging for release and for him. “Ohh, Solas, please! More, don’t stop!” She was want and she was desire and he gave her what she needed. He tilted his hips just right and the pleasure tipped her over the edge and she screamed his name to the sky, coming undone for him. She felt his moans against her neck as he followed her down.

When she came back to herself she was curled against his chest. “Oh, Solas,” she whispered, clutching at him, and his arms tightened around her. “Ar lath ma.” He kissed her ear just to make it twitch.

“I apologize for the dress,” he murmured, as out of breath as she was. And she laughed until what breath she’d managed to regain was utterly lost once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU only because my canon timeline has Lyna and Solas making sweet, sweet love only once during the events of the game lol.


End file.
